lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Geronimo Jackson
Geronimo Jackson é uma banda, cujo disco foi achado por Charlie e Hurley na escotilha the Swan no episódio "The Hunting Party". Charlie “um expert em assuntos musicais” disse que nunca tinha escutado falar neles. O disco reaparece no episódio "The Whole Truth" numa cena logo no início do episódio, quando Locke é visto remexendo nos discos. No episódio "Further Instructions", o oficial de polícia disfarçado Eddie (do flashback do Locke) usa uma camisa da Magna Carta cuja foto da capa esta impressa na frente. Ele diz que essa é uma das velhas camisas de seu pai". Um pôster do Geronimo Jackson enfeitava o lado interno do porta do armário no qual John Locke, adolescente, estava trancado. Uma capa de um disco de vinil do Geronimo Jackson ao lado de um DJ na festa de aniversário surpresa de Hurley. Charlotte em uma de suas viagens mentais diz que ama Geronimo Jackson. Em Podcats *No Podcast Oficial de Lost de 9 de Janeiro de 2006 os produtores Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse jogaram no ar a sugestão de que a banda seria real. "Eles foram uma banda que poucas pessoas escutaram falar. Eles só lançaram um obscuro disco na metade pro final dos anos 70". *em 15 de Maio de 2006, no podcast, os produtores disseram que ela era real, porém, muito obscura banda dos anos 70. **Isto está revelado aqui. Em The Lost Experience *Parte do áudio que tocou quando a Linha Telefônica da Hanso foi chamada (isto parece ter sido retirado) envolvendo o DJ Danish que tocava "rock clássico dos anos '60s e '70s incluindo uma gravação exclusiva do primeiro album de Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta." *No seu podcast de 26 de Junho de 2006, DJ Dan comentou "Enfim, o ponto é, o blog de Rachel é prazeroso, mas eu não tenho tempo de ficar descobrindo qual música do Geronimo Jackson a pequena Suzy Cornbelt está escutando quando ela perde sua mamãe!" *No post Italy 05 do blog de Rachel, ela lamenta, "Você sabe aquela música do Geronimo Jackson? Assim 'Ela me deixou à beira mar/Com minha cabeça sendo segurada por minhas mãos...' Bem, ela está na minha cabeça durante todo dia, sempre e sempre e sempre." *No Primeiro Podcast Ao Vivo do DJ Dan de 11 de Agosto de 2006, Dan identifica Keith Strutter como o guitarrista e fundador do Geronimo Jackson e diz que a banda anterior de Strutter era chamada de The Karma Imperative. Ele também diz que Strutter começou o grupo Geronimo Jackson nos anos 60. ** Durante o podcast de 05/07 do DJ Dan, um ouvinte de nome Anthony ligou dizendo que nos anos 70 sua avó juntou-se àquilo que se pensava ser cult. Ele disse que o cult era chamado de "KARMA Imperative", embora ele provavelmente queria dizer DHARMA Initiative (Iniciativa DHARMA) mas simplesmente alterou o nome. De acordo com a história de Anthony, sua avó juntou-se a "KARMA Imperative" enquanto estava na Universidade de Michigan e foi levada para um lugar desconhecido no Pacífico Sul e nunca mais foi vista, foi declarada morta. *No seu Segundo Podcast Ao Vivo de 24 de Setembro de 2006, Dan, mais ou menos, considerou que o álbum original Magna Carta seria muito difícil de se localizar, chamando-o de "uma incrivelmente rara peça". *Em resposta a uma questão em Notas do Diário Experimental datadas de 27 de Setembro de 2006, Javier Grillo-Marxuach ratifica os comentários do Segundo Podcast do DJ Dan dizendo que as coisas do Geronimo Jackson "são poucas e muito difíceis de encontrar, francamente, estou surpreso, nós nos empenhamos para conseguir uma cópia para usar no show...Eu acho que o DJ Danish está na verdade tocando uma cópia ilegal" Ele também confirmou que somente Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz estariam aptos a identificar qual dos indvíduos na capa do Magna Carta era Keith Strutter, ou quem era responsável na produção de Lost por conseguir uma cópia do álbum dentro da escotilha para usá-la em Lost. No DVD da 2ª Temporada de Lost Um extra escondido no Disco 4 do DVD da Segunda temporada apresenta um pequeno vídeo clipe supervisionando os produtores Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz elaborando a história da banda. Eles dizem que foi idéia de Keith Strutter, um morador de Kentucky que fugiu de casa nos anos 60 e foi morar em São Francisco. Os primeiros passos da banda foi em shows de variedades e foram caminhando para tocar em clubes como Avalon e o Filmore. Eles nunca chegaram ao topo, mas colocaram um álbum lá - Magna Carta - que ficou fora de circulação por um tempo. Kitsis diz que a banda desapareceu na obscuridade em Woodstock, NY em 1971. Foi colocado em Lost como um tributo a banda não apreciada. Curiosidades *Em 19 de Janeiro de 2006 um fã construiu um website no seguinte endereço www.geronimo-jackson.com. O mesmo foi removido depois de poucos meses. *"Geronimi" e "Jackson" são os sobrenomes dos diretores do filme da Disney, [[wikipedia:Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) | Alice no páis das maravilhas]]. Veja Também *Músicas tocadas em Lost Category:Músicas